Tagebuch einer angepissten Ginevra Weasley
by torence
Summary: Findet während des 6. Buches statt. Wird alles aus der Ichform von Ginevra geschrieben. Gefühle, wutausbrüche und ähnliches werden penibel genau aufgeschrieben. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Tagebuch einer angepissten Ginevra Weasley

Autor: Meine Wenigkeit, auch torence genannt

Pairing: das alt bekannte aus dem 6. Buch

Umfang: Was weiss ich! Bin ich Hellseherin? (Hierbei Grüss ich mal die olle Trelawney °g°)

Altersvorgabe: Ich würde am Anfang mal sagen so ab 12… später dann ab mind. 16

Beta: öhmmm °umblick aber niemanden sieht° eeeigentlich noch niemand… aber wenn jemand Lust und Zeit hätte… bitte einmal hochspringen und hier rufen °g° ;-D

Disclamier: Wie immer… mir gehört nix… denkt ihr wirklich, ich würde hier meine Geschichte posten, wenn ich damit Millionen machen könnte? Wohl kaum (Wobei… wer sagt, dass das Rowling nicht tat? °evilgrins°)

°

Kapitel 1

29.Juli

Liebes Tagebuch (warum komme ich mir bei dieser Ansprache so widerlich dumm vor?)

Das Leben ist beschissen. Die ganze Welt ist beschissen. Na gut, ich bin heute grosszügig; der grösste Teil dieser Welt ist beschissen. Jawohl, so denke ich, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Willkommen in meiner Welt, meiner total durch geknallten, verdrehten, komplizierten, Herzbrecherischen, verfluchten Welt. Fühl dich wie zuhause, freunde dich mit meinen tollen, miesen, glücklichen, deprimierten, wütenden und verliebten Gedanken an.

Kannst du es nicht, geht mir das am Arsch vorbei und ich werde dich garantiert weiter voll kritzeln, bis du aus den Nähten platzt und du mich auf Knien (die dir leider fehlen) nach Vergebung anflehst.

Und falls du es noch nicht bemerken solltest, jaaah ich bin angepisst und der Grund dafür ist ein gewisser Junge, der so weit entfernt und in meinen Gedanken verbannt sein sollte.

Wie auch immer… du fragst mich, wie ich dazu komme? Ganz einfach: hab du erst mal sieben Brüder, die immer um dich besorgt sind und dann reden wir weiter… Hast du nicht? Wie schön für dich, also halt die Klappe.

Wie auch immer… Tagebücher können ja so oder so nicht reden… deshalb wurden sie ja erfunden. Damit sie nicht mit so einer blöden antwort kommen können, nichts weiter erzählen und das Gesagte einfach mal kommentarlos hinnehmen.

Jaaaah, schon ein riesen Zufall, dass wir uns gerade über den Weg laufen, nicht? (Na gut, es war Tonks ‚Schuld' schliesslich hat sie mir dich geschenkt – Sonder Geschenk aus … genau, von wo eigentlich? Sollte ich dringend mal nachfragen. Na ja, wie auch immer, sie hat mir dich gegeben… spezial anfertigung... °riesensmile° Kann nur der lesen, der darin schreibt °he he he° Bei dieser Gelegenheit würde ich gerne mal das Gesicht von dem Deppen sehen, der als erstes versucht darin zu lesen… °g° für den hat das liebe Büchlein eine besondere Überraschung ;-D)

Na ja.. eigentlich bin ich Tagebüchern immer aus dem Weg gegangen… nachdem, was in meinem zweiten Schuljahr passiert ist…

Nicht gerade nen guten Eindruck hat da ein Kollege von dir hinterlassen…

Aber eigentlich war das ja gar nicht das, was ich dir mitteilen wollte… wie auch immer… lange Rede, kurzer Sinn.

Endlich sind die Ferien… ich dachte schon, dass sie nie Anfange würde, aber die Zeit war gnädig zu uns und hat uns den Schluss verkürzt.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Schulende doch noch recht amüsant, wenn man mal davon absah, dass nun ja… Sirius durch den Torbogen gestürzt ist.

Ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, nie wieder seine falsch gesungenen Lieder zu hören, oder dass er nie wieder Streiche spielen würde (Nur so bei dieser Gelegenheit, ich verzeih ihm noch immer nicht, dass er meine heiligen, langen knallroten Haare mit pinken streifen versehen hat, die sich so wunderschön gebissen haben. Wäre ich schon siebzehn gewesen, hätte er darauf nen schönen Flederwichtfluch erwischt… aber leider hatte er ja Glück), mich nie wieder fragen würde, ob ich Lust hätte mitzukommen um Seidenschnabel zu füttern oder wie er seine Mutter zurück anschrie.

Wie auch immer, das Leben hier im Grimmauldplace war so trist und einsam ohne ihn… es war einfach nur bedrückend… ein Grund mehr, warum die Welt so beschissen ist. Zum guten Glück gehen wir heute wieder nachhause. Schliesslich kommt Harry in zwei Tagen und ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn hier freiwillig rein bringen würden.

°seufz° und wieder einmal bin ich abgeschweift… eigentlich solltest du dich nur schon mal von Anfang an daran gewöhnen… ich bin eine ungewöhnlich talentierte Quasseltante.

Ich sags dir, das Leben ohne Harry ist beschissen (Ach du heiliger Bimbam, hab ich wirklich gerade seinen Namen geschrieben?). Meine Güte, ich weiss sowieso nicht, wie er es mit diesen beiden durch geknallten, verliebten, nicht selber einsehenden, Wichten jeden Tag aushält.

Ich sag dazu nur, dass es die Hölle ist. Die sind schlimmer, wie ich, wenn ich Malfoy, diesem Dummbeutel, über den Weg laufe. Und das will was heissen. (Im Übrigen war er ein schönes Übungsobjekt, wenn es um meinen, inzwischen perfektionierten, Flederwichtfluch ging – eigentlich sollte ich mir hier in der Bibliothek wieder einmal einen schönen neuen raussuchen und weiter Versuchskaninchen mit ihm spielen.)

Hmmm.. da fällt mir eigentlich gerade ein, dass ich ja den beiden vielleicht ja helfen könnte… wenn die beiden des net sehen... vielleicht muss ihnen jemand die Augen öffnen (obwohl… sagt man von Hermione nicht, dass sie oberschlau sei? Wo bleibt den ihre Finesse hier?)

Wenn wir Glück haben, begreifen es die beiden vielleicht noch in diesem Jahrtausend – was ich stark bezweifle, aber wie Harry so schön sagt, Hoffnung bringt immer Licht in die Sache… wollen wir doch ihm nicht widersprechen. (°aaaah° schon wieder… °ürks°)

°aaargh° Ich begehe noch freiwillig Selbstmord um diese Familie! Ich hasse Fred und George, dass die beiden so verdammt einfallsreich sind! °grumel° Jetzt hab ich wieder so'n beschissenes Tattoo im Gesicht. Muss gleich mal im Spiegel gucken gehen, was es diesmal ist. Bitte nicht wieder den Waschbär, der hat das letzte Mal so lächerlich ausgesehen…

°wieder da ist°

°gerade Selbstmord begannen hat°

°einfällt, dass sie noch nicht sterben darf, sondern erst zwei Mitmenschen umbringen muss°

Ich hasse die beiden… °aaaargh; Haare ausreiss° Hexenbemalung, ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich hab so ne riesen fette Warze auf meiner Nase, die mich immer anspringt und bei jeder Gelegenheit in mein Blickwinkel fällt. Wenn das aufhört, ohne dass ich am ende nur noch schiele, spende ich dem St. Mungos eine Galleone!

Ich fasse nie wieder etwas an, wo ich mir nicht sicher bin, wem es gehört und vor allem, was es ist!

Was für ein Glück, dass die beiden heute Abend zum Nachtessen kommen; Pech für die beiden, dass sie nicht wissen, dass ich weiss, das auch minderjährige Zauberer in den Ferien zaubern können, wenn es in einem Haushalt ist, wo auch ausgewachsene Zauberer leben. °evilgrins° Wenn die beiden net aufpassen, gibt's haue.

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich dringend in die Bibliothek hier muss? Ist schliesslich die letzte Gelegenheit… oh, ja hab ich, wie ich gerade seh °rotwerd°

Hmmm.. wobei… Tonks hat da mal so nen tollen Fluch erwähnt, bevor das mit Sirius geschehen ist... vielleicht sollte ich da mal vorsichtig nachhaken.

Wie auch immer, muss jetzt los, Mum schreit sich gerade den Hals raus, dass es Nachtessen gibt – und ach wie toll, sie hat die olle Mrs. Black wieder auf volle touren gebracht (weiss eigentlich jemand in diesem Haus, wie die alte ‚Dame' zum Vornamen hiess? Ich nehme nicht an, dass die als Mrs. Black geboren wurde.)

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, für das, dass ich nach drei Jahren wieder einmal Tagebuch schreibe, bin ich immer noch nicht aus der Übung… so, muss dich jetzt leider verlassen, habe schliesslich noch zwei bestimmte Personen um die Ecke zu bringen, zwei Idioten zu verkuppeln und Schleim ausweichen.

Oh, Scheisse, da fällt mir gerade ein… ich hätte längst Dean zurück schreiben müssen… °ürks° der dreht mir den Hals um.

°

So, was haltet ihr davon? Mehr, oder ist es sooo schlecht, dass ich es am besten gleich wieder raus löschen sollte, mein Zeug zusammen packen und mich nie wieder blicken lassen sollte?

Anregungen, Drohungen, Verbesserungen, Lobe, Heiratsanträge und Flüche sind erwünscht. ;-D

Ach ja, wer mir den besten neuen Fluch sagt, kommt das nächste Kapitel gewidmet über und kann gewiss sein, dass ich es in der Story einbauen werde – ich muss ja schliesslich auch mal wieder etwas für mein Fluchvokabular tun, das hat in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr gelitten ;-D

°knuddlz° torence

p.s. ach ja… hätte jemand von euch Lust im Vorteil von allen zu sein und des Zeug hier zu korrigieren? (Hierbei wären gewisse Vorkenntnisse in Rechtschreibung noch recht nützlich… und wenn es vielleicht noch jemand tollen hat, der noch oberkritisch ist, hab ich meinen perfekten Beta gefunden) (ja ja, ich weiss… ich bin ja üüüüberhaupt nicht anspruchsvoll °g° ;-D)


	2. 30 Juli

Vielen herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews!

°

30.Juli

Liebes Tagebuch

Manchmal hasse ich meine Mutter wirklich über alles. Es gibt einfach keine Worte (meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall), die genau beschreiben würden, wie ich mich gerade fühle.

Einfach ausgedrückt totaaaal beschissen. Dabei hatte der Abend ja sooo viel versprechend angefangen.

Fred und George waren pünktlich erschienen (Was für ein Wunder!) Alles verlief genau nach meinem kurz improvisierten Plan. (Einmal abgesehen davon, dass sie sich zuerst futsch gelacht haben, als sie mich gesehen haben °grumel°)

Wie ich es wollte, hatten sich die beiden genau neben mich gesetzt und fingen aus vollen Zügen an zu erzählen, wie toll ihr Geschäft laufe (was ich den beiden wirklich nur wünsche – wenigstens jemand, der erfolgreich wird in unserer Familie) da lief ihnen unabsichtlich die ganze Suppe über den Schoss.

Wie auch immer, das war meiner Meinung nach noch ziemlich harmlos. Ich meine… was ist schon ne siedend heisse Suppe auf'm Schoss?

N' Kinderklaps für die beiden. (Mal abgesehen davon, dass es ihnen doch ziemlich wehtat, als es auf ihren heiligen ‚Dingern' landete °fieslächel° °he he he°)

Das war auf jeden Fall erst der Anfang. Das Abendessen verlief auf jeden Fall ohne weiteren Zwischenfall (wäre ja ziemlich auffällig gewesen, wenn es mehr gewesen waren. So dumm und taktlos wie Ron bin ICH noch lange nicht!)

Der eigentliche grosse Spass sollte ja DANACH kommen. So richtig faustdick, dass sie auch ja einsehen würden, dass man sich am besten nicht mit mir, Ginevra Weasley anlegen würde.

Wenn ich ganz ehrlich in dieser Gelegenheit bin, dann gebe ich nur zu, dass die beiden in dieser Beziehung einfach die perfekten Vorbilder sind. Wenn die wüssten, wie vermurkst die mich haben, würden sie sich freiwillig an die Glocke hängen. So richtig schön nach dem Moto: „ Fred und George sind meine Vorbilder. Vorbilder sind Bilder… und Bilder sollte man aufhängen" (der ging doch so? Hab ich auf jeden fall mal von Cindy Brunking gehört, die Muggeleltern hat)

Was auf jeden Fall fest stand war, dass ich die beiden auf jeden Fall festnageln wollte!

Jaaaah genau, du hast richtig gehört. So richtig fies festnageln. (Jetzt denk mal nicht immer gleich so sexistisch! °entrüstet ist° °g°)

Aber wie es immer bei solchen Dingen ist… Meine Mutter musste mir da so ein richtig grosser, fetter, dicker, unübersehbarer, verfluchter Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Nun ja… eigentlich war es ja mehr Fred. Aber meine Mutter setzte noch so ein schönes Sahnehäubchen oben drauf… °aaaaaargggggh° °Haarerauf°

Ich hätte auf der Stelle im Erdboden versinken können. Du kennst doch sicher dieses Gefühl, dir wird plötzlich heiss, die Wangen glühen und du hast das dumpfe Gefühl, dass du so rot wie eine Tomate bist.

Wenn nicht, gratuliere ich dir zu dieser absoluten, meisterhaften Leistung, solche Gefühle unterdrücken zu können.

°seufz° Ich schweife wieder einmal ab. Was ich eigentlich sagen, nein schreiben wollte war: Mein Perfekter, kurz improvisierter Plan bestand daraus, die beiden so lächerlich wie nix da stehen zulassen. Und dabei sooo geschickt zu sein, dass aber auch gar kein Verdacht auf mich fallen würde.

Es war wieder einmal eine Geniale Idee von mir gewesen. °Bei dieser Stelle mal ein stinkiges Selbstlob dalass°

Und dann °puff° mit einer Geste, einem Satz war alles ruiniert. Weg. Verschwunden. Versaut. Über den Haufen geworfen.

Na ja. Ich beginne am besten einmal von vorne (war ich da nicht schon einmal? o.Ô)

Die ganze Family plus Hermione, Lupin, Tonks und zu meiner Schande griesgrämSnape zum Abendessen eingeladen. (Wobei ich mich immer noch ernsthaft frage, wie Mum EkelSnape überreden konnte zu bleiben… wird mir wohl ein Rätsel bleiben… - na gut, ich geb's zu, ich habe keine Lust darüber zu Hirnen… Muss ja schliesslich weiter erzählen.)

Auf jeden Fall war mir eingefallen, dass mir Luna noch so 'n super geilen Zaubertrank mitgegeben hatte. Sie sagt, er sei gegen solche Schlüpfrigen Klepper (oder wie die auch immer hiessen… was weiss ich… von solchen Monstern hat sie jeden Monat ein neues… wie soll man da nach vier Jahren noch durchblicken?)

Auf jeden Fall hatte er den tollen Nebeneffekt, dass man, wenn man ihn schlucken würde, Halluzinationen bekommen würde, dazu äusserst ungehalten Tratschen und nicht zu vergessen schielen würde.

Nur schon bei dem Gedanken, die beiden Zwillinge schielend, tratschend mit schlimmen Halluzinationen zu sehen erfüllte mich schon mit hämischer Freude.

Es wäre einfach zuuu schön gewesen °aufseufz°, wenn auch wirklich alles wie am Schnürchen gelaufen wäre – was es ja Schlussendlich nicht war.

Mein Plan war auf jeden Fall äusserst simpel. Das Tränken runter schmuggeln, den beiden unbemerkt in den Becher schütten und sich mit den anderen totlachen.

Siehst du, liebes Tagebuch, hört sich doch ganz einfach an.

An dieser Stelle würde ich ja gerne jubeln können, aber wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist, hab ich die letzten vier Seiten nur darüber gejammert. Da ist mein Misserfolg doch so klar, dass er nicht noch zusätzlich erwähnt werden muss.

Alles lief wirklich perfekt. Ich konnte alle geschickt mit Ablenken und schüttete das lieebe Wässerchen den beiden in den Kelch.

Zu meinem Pech hat Fred die ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft wie wild mit den Armen zu rudern, wenn er mal wieder total in fahrt ist. Zu meinem Pech war er es wieder einmal, passte nicht auf… und… voilà der Kelch kippte um, alles schwemmte raus und natürlich genau in den Teller von SchreckelSnape.

Wie das Schicksal weiter ging muss ich doch sicher nicht erwähnen…

Was, du ungescholtener Pavianhintern! (Das ist MEIN Fluchwort. Mein selbst erfundenes. (mit welchem ich immer Percy betitelte) Ron dieser taktlose Flubberwurm hat es geklaut!) Du willst wirklich, dass ich das ausspreche? Diese Schande?

Na gut, du hast es gewollt. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt. Für allfällige Einlieferungen im St. Mungos aufgrund zu vielen Lachens übernehme ich keine Verantwortung.

Natürlich nahm Snape genau einen bissen von dem verseuchten Zeug… Zuerst passierte nichts und ich atmete schon auf… als er plötzlich ungehalten über Dumbledore's Zitronebrausebonbons anfing zu fluchen. Ich verschluckte mich und der Bissen blieb mir Wort wörtlich im Hals stecken.

Zu meinem Schrecken kam hinzu, dass er wirklich anfing zu schielen und mit einer nicht anwesenden Person anfing ein ‚interessantes' Gespräch über den Massenverkauf von Schneidunterlagen zu führen.

Meine Güte, soviel informatives zeug hab ich noch nie aus GurgelSnapes Mund in wenigen Minuten gehört…

Hast du zum Beispiel gewusst, dass diese kleinen, niedlichen, verhassten unterlagen im Jahre 467 vor Hogwarts erfunden wurden und auch nur weil… oh, ja ja... schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr zu diesem Thema.

Zum guten Glück war die Menge so klein, dass es nur fünf Minuten anhielt. Na ja.. ob es Glück war, weiss ich auch nicht wirklich.

Auf jeden Fall kugelten wir uns alle vor lachen. Selbst Tonks und Lupin, die ich seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium auch nie ansatzweise lächeln gesehen hatte.

Dann plötzlich wurden seine Augen gross, er stoppte mitten im Satz, fuhr sich abwesend über seine Lippen (wobei seine Augen noch grösser wurden als vorhin – falls das noch ging) verschluckte sich, hustete los und verschwand mit hochrotem Kopf aus der Küche.

Plötzlich war es ganz still in der Küche. Ich versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu blicken. Doch leider kannte meine Mutter uns zu gut. Ihre Augen huschten von einem zum anderen Kind und blieben Schlussendlich an mir hängen. Ich schluckte schwer, als ihr Gesicht eine tödlich, rote Farbe annahm.

Oh ja, ich war am Arsch... und das mehr wie deutlich. Wütend zeigte sie mit einem Finger auf mich. Ihre Figur wurde immer grösser, während ich immer mehr schrumpfte. Und dann… wie nach der Ruhe vor dem grossen Sturm fing sie an.

Zitat:

„Ginevra, verflucht noch mal Molly Weasley! Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht! Du unerzogenes Kind. Du wirst jetzt sofort zu deinem Professor gehen und dich entschuldigen! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Untergeben nickte ich. (wenn ich eines gelernt hatte, dann war es, meine Mutter in so einem Zustand nicht noch mehr zu reizen… eigentlich war ich ja noch ziemlich gut davon gekommen °evilgrins°)

Zwei weiter Sekunden vergingen, bis die Augen der Zwillinge gross wurden. Sie bauten sich vor mir auf und funkelten mich leicht belustigt aber an.

Was dann kam, will ich gar nicht erwähnen. Nur so viel. Ich habe noch immer die fette Warze auf der Nase und fange langsam an zu schielen.

Wenn ich Glück habe, ist sie morgen von alleine Weg. Apropos morgen…. ER sollte dann kommen (Jaah ich weigere mich SEINEN Namen hier zu nennen. Einmal reicht… na gut... zweimal.)

°grosse Augenbekommt° °losfluch° ach du Sch…eibenkleister! Morgen kommt ja EEER und wenn ich dann noch immer so ausseh! Ich krieg nen Herzanfall… und das in meinem zarten Alter… schlimm, schlimm… sag ich da nur.

Wie auch immer genug davon. Nicht an gestern denken (und ja, bevor du fragst, ich habe mich entschuldigt. Als Dank habe ich jetzt die ehre, einmal wöchentlich SchleimSnape die Ehre zu erweisen… und das einen Monat.)

Inzwischen sind wir wieder zuhause. Schleim belästigt gerade Mum und will unbedingt kochen. Was ich nicht ganz verstehen kann... wies auch sei... lassen wir sie... so lange sie mich nicht belästigt.

Ach, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Schleim und lieblings Bruder Nummer zwei heiraten werden? Und das zu dieser gefährlichen Zeit… um das bewundere ich sie…

Wenn nur endlich mal mein Flehen erhöht werden würde... aber nein, ich denke, ich habe wieder einmal das Glück überhört zu werden. °hoffnungsloserfallist°

°Geräusch hört° Hast du das gehört? °üüarkss° Schleim im Anmarsch.. ich muss mich mal verziehen… Bin gestern schon fast darauf ausgerutscht… und einmal reicht definitiv.

°

So, und wie hat euch des gefallen? Na ja.. auf die Reviews darf man ja neuerdings net mehr genau eingehen, oder? °nichtganzmitbekommenhat°

Wie auch immer… bin gerade nen Ort am suche, wo man die Fragen besprechen kann… ;-)

Wie auch immer… ich vermisse immer noch die Vorschläge für die Flüche… °evilgrins°

Bis irgendwann!

°knuddlz° tori


End file.
